Who is Wreck 55
by Kburn
Summary: When a large music contest is announced and WITCH find themselves entered, the decided to try and find out who entered them. When the music starts though, it doesn't stop.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H in anyway.

Authors Note: This is set in the comic universe, but has a few things show up from the cartoon as well. I've just read comic 75 but decided I would ignore it. So this is set just after comic 74. All the chapter names will be song names. This one is named after the Maximo Park song – Books from boxes. I know Joel was in Cobalt Blue, and I spent ages trying to figure out who else was so this fic could work, I gave up and just made them up in the end. Based it on the cartoon. Joel was on drums in the cartoon but bass in the comics and so he's on bass. Some guy was on Keyboard so I stuck him in. I move Nigel from bass in the show to Guitar in this to takes Matts place. And I stuck in a made up drummer. (LONGEST NOTES EVER)

Summery: With Matt back from tour, but ignoring Will and his friends after the concert in Heatherfield, Joel and the other members of Cobalt Blue decided to change the name of the band. Out of nowhere a huge music contest is started. 30 acts including, Karmilla, Vance Michel Justin and the new named Wreck 55 enter. Along with The W.I.T.C.H Girls, who are entered by someone they don't know. But when the music starts, it doesn't stop.

Chapter 1 – Books from Boxes

It was in the secret hideout of the guardians, underneath the Ye Olde Bookshop where Cedric had once work and lived that the girls decided to go in the morning after the concert. Will was crying, Irma was trying to cheer her up while Hay Lin was being attack by Wee for ignoring him. "Will, please stop crying, maybe Matt just tired after coming back from tour." Irma tried to comfort her friend some more, just getting more quiet sobs from Will.

Will's crying wasn't the real reason that the gang had come to the bookshop. It was Taranee, she had gone by the bookshop on her way out and had found two large crates full of books that hadn't been there before and wonder what they where and had called the others to come help. She didn't know that Matt had walked away from her after the concert and was in a upset state, if she had know she would have called just Hay Lin she wouldn't of minded helping as it would let Wee see her.

Even with Will nearby and crying, Taranee was still trying to sort out the books. Most of them looked as if they had belong to Cedric, but she couldn't understand their sudden appearance. Cornelia was helping her, but was annoyed because she was going to try and track down Peter so they could talk.

Irma was slowly getting Will to calm down and the two had left to go get ice cream and talk together without all the other around. Hay Lin had started playing with Wee because she had gotten bored with having her hair pulled by him. Cornelia had decided to leave using the excuse she had to help her mother with something. Leaving Taranee to deal with the books by herself. It was mostly books about magic and pagan like stuff that she assumed Cedric had use to try and track down John Ludmore's book.

Still in with the group of books was the occasional fiction novel, something he probably read to relax a little while not looking for the book. Taranee all out now and they were piled around. Taranee put all of the books that she thought Cedric had used to find the Book of Element back into the crates, but put the fiction on the selves upstairs. She didn't know why really, no one read them seeing as the shop was unused, and if anyone bought the place they would have to move out, and hide the portal in the bookshop wall.

Taranee didn't know why she bother with the book she could have left them and forgot about them, but she didn't want anything Cedric left behind to come and bite them in the back. Taranee stuck the last book in one of the crate and put the lids back on. "Hay Lin can you help me a second." Taranee asked Hay Lin who was laying on the floor with Wee sleeping on her chest. "Sure, just let me get Wee of without waking him." Hay Lin said slowly lifting the creature and putting him on one of the pillows that had been left on the floor.

"What do you need help with?" Hay Lin asked walking over to Taranee. "Help me push these up against the wall to get them out of the way." Taranee replied putting both of her hand on the first crate. Hay Lin did the same and both pushed as hard as they could. Being guardians and healthy girls the managed to push the crates against the wall after some effort, it had been tiring but worth it, as it got them out of the way.

"Phew." Taranee whisled out crashing into one of the sofas in the room letting herself relax as much as she could. Hay Lin collasped on the other sofa loud enough to cause Wee to wake and jump up on her. "Please Wee get off?" Hay Lin asked the strange but cute creature. Wee decided to be kind and jumped off again and laid back on the pillow he had been on. "We should get a TV or something down here." Taranee said sighing.

Out of the corner of her Taranee suddenly saw something move and looked to see what it was. The portal had started showing something, Taranee looked to see what it was and realised it was TV, a episode of the Simpsons. "I love this thing." Taranee said turning on the sofa to lay down and watch TV portal. It reached the mid point of the episode and the adverts started. Taranee was about to turn over and not bother watching until the Simpsons started again. That would have been the case if the first advert to come on didn't grab her attention.

A loud and seemingly excited voice started up. "After last night great Karmilla concert, I'm sure you people in Heatherfield want more music. Well be ready to scream, because the bigger music competition ever to be in Heatherfield is waiting to start. Be one of the 30 music acts to fight for the title of great music act to ever grace the Heatherfield. Karmilla, Van Michel Justin and Wreck 55 are already signed up as well as a known band called. The Witch Girls, so get down to sign up stand in Heatherfield park to claim one of the last 26 places." The voice ended and so did the advert.

Hay Lin and Taranee looked at each other shocked, it couldn't be could it. Taranee jumped up and looked at the portal. "Show us who the Witch Girls are." Taranee said at the portal. Silver lines spread across the portal, splitting it into five sections. A image appeared in each section, The Witch Girls was them. The W.I.T.C.H Girls. This was way too strange. (Guys get back to the bookshop.) Taranee said down the telepathic link to all the other except Hay Lin. (I can't I have to....) Cornelia tried to make excuses again. (Don't bother lying this is important.) Taranee said back. (Me and Will are coming.) Irma said. (OK I'll come but can one of you ring me, I'm kind of with Peter.) Cornelia said not wanting to just walk out. (Sure, Hay Lin call Corny.) Taranee did and Hay Lin did so.

Irma and Will arrived first and Cornelia a little while later. Hay Lin and Taranee told the other about what the portal had shown them. "What do we do?" Cornelia asked not really liking where this was going. "It's a trap, by someone it has to be." Taranee said seriously. "What if it isn't." Hay Lin said. "Then how did we get entered none of us did it." Will said, it seemed being with Irma had cheered her up. "Maybe someone is playing a joke on us." Hay Lin said hugging Wee next to her. "We still haven't decided what to do." Cornelia said her tone annoyed. "If someone did enter us hoping we go along with it, due to guardian stuff we have no choice but to enter." Will said getting weird looks from Taranee and Corny.

"Yeah great idea Will, I'll just go and throw myself off a cliff now." Irma said joking, standing up and pretending to jump off a cliff. "Shut it Irma, why do you say that Will." Cornelia said, and Irma stuck her tongue out at her. "If someone is out trying to trap us we have to find out who, the easiest why to do that is to walk into the trap. We just have to go prepared." Will said.

"Prepared??" The other all said together. "Yeah, prepared to be attack and prepared to play." Will said. "We could use our guardian costumes as stage ones, we would be ready then." Hay Lin said jumping up and dropping Wee. Hay Lin quickly crouched down. "Sorry Wee." She said scooping him in to her arms again. "Is this really a good idea?" Cornelia asked. "Yes" Will said plainly. "Then it decided, I just have one last thing to say." Hay Lin said putting one finger to her chin in thought. "Yes?" Taranee and Irma said intrigued. "Who is Wreck 55?" Hay Lin asked.

–

"Hey are you sure bout this?" Jon the Drummer asked. "Sure I am, Peter said he's a decent player and we need a guitarist." Joel said picking up his bass. "Yeah but you could instead we don't really need a bass." Jon said back. "Would you two give it a rest, we need a permanent guitarist until Matt's back for good." Joel said. "Come on Jon let give it a go, it better then trying to find a guitarist all the time." Kyle the Keyboard player said. "Fine." Jon conceded. "Yes." Someone outside the room shouted.

"Oh come in." Joel said laughing. "Thanks Joel, I'll have to thank Peter for asking me." Nigel said walking in holding a guitar. "Don't worry, he said you wanted something to do ever since you and Taranee fell out." Joel said. "So how are we going to do this?" Kyle said. "Yeah he won't be as good as Matt at playing Matt's stuff as he is." Janel backed up the drummer. "Easy we write something new." Joel said strumming his bass. "Your kidding right....." Kyle looked at Joel. "Your not kidding....Great." Kyle finished. "We only have 3 weeks before the contest, and you want us to do something new." Jon said. "Whatever." Kyle said giving in.

–

"Your mad, there is no way we could play on stage." Cornelia said trying to be serious. "Why not, Irma can sing. We can learn how to play something." Hay Lin said trying to be peppy as normal. "sing?? on stage?" Irma said weakly. "no way." she added. "Come on Irma we have to play, it's the easiest way to find out if it's a trap. And if it is who set it." Taranee said. "Why the hell would we want to walk into a trap." Cornelia stated. "Okay." Irma said ignoring Cornelia and Taranee. "Woo Hoo, this is going to be so cool, I'm going to go find us some instruments." Hay Lin said putting Wee down on one of the chairs and running off.

"Hay Lin wait I know where we can get some." Irma called out to Hay Lin. Hay Lin stopped in her tracks. "Really where?" She said turning round. "We can go ask Jay, he and his mate must have some spares." Irma said. Cornelia laugh and spoke. "You just wanna go see Gold Locks don't you." She said continuing laughing. "Shut it Corny, let go Hay-Hay let go see Jay. You guys think out something for us to play." Irma said walking forward and grabbing Hay Lin's arm and dragging Hay Lin out.

–

The walk had taken awhile but eventually Hay Lin and Irma arrived at Joel's house. Irma walked up to the door, and ringing the door bell. Ding Dong, was the cliché sound of the door bell. The door opened a few minutes later. It was Joel dad. "Oh hey Irma, you hear to see Joel." Mr. Wright said. "Yeah me and Hay Lin wanna see him." Irma said grabbing Hay Lin and pulling her forward. "JOEL, IRMA AND HAY LIN ARE HERE TO SEE YOU." Mr. Wright called up the stairs.

Upstairs, Joel, Nigel Kyle and Jon looked at each other. "What could Irma and Hay Lin want." Nigel said to himself, he hadn't seen either of them for awhile. "I don't know, I better go see you guys carry on trying to come up with something." Joel said putting down his bass on his bed and leaving his room. "Hey guy, I'm surprised to see you." Joel said walking downstairs. "Hey Jay errm I need a favor." Irma said. "I kinda have the band in my room, can it wait Irma?" Joel said. "Great even better lets go." Irma said rushing past Joel upstairs. "Irma!" Joel complained chasing after Irma, Hay Lin slowly following the both of them.

Reaching upstairs Joel saw Irma waiting at the door to his room. "Alright Irma what do you want?" Joel asked as Hay Lin walked up behind him. "We need instruments, do you and you friends have any spares?" Hay Lin asked before Irma could. "Why do you need instruments?" Joel asked looking behind him to look at Hay Lin. "We heard about the music contest in a few weeks and entered, but have no instruments." Hay Lin explained. Joel laughed, he didn't mean to be mean but the idea of the girls entering the contest made him crack up. He knew Irma was a alright singer but he never seen any of the girl play a instrument.

"Stop laughing it's not funny." Irma said sharply poking Joel in the ribs. "Sorry sorry, I'm sure me and the guys can think of something." Joel said moving pass Irma and opening the door to his room. "Wait here." Joel said closing the door. "So what do they want?" Kyle asked as Joel closed the door. "They want to borrow instruments. I have a spare bass, they'll have to find more elsewhere." Joel said going over to his cupboard and getting out another bass. "Well Matt left one of his guitar round mine, they could borrow that too, I'm sure he won't mind." Kyle offered. "Good idea, could you bring it round tomorrow then." Joel asked going back to the door. "Sure." Kyle said back.

Going back out of his room to the waiting Irma and Hay Lin, he pass the bass to Hay Lin. "There if you come back tomorrow evening I should have a guitar then." Joel said. Irma jumped at Joel. "Thanks Jay." Irma said kissing Joel on the cheek mid hug. "It's Okay now get out of here, me and the guy are trying to think of what to play for the contest ourselves." Joel said shooing the girls down the stairs, and returning to practice. Irma and Hay Lin left heading back to the bookshop.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H in anyway.

Authors Note: Thanks once again XV for reviewing, I ignoring comic 75, well into I can read the rest of the new power arc. I Don't like writing stuff mid canon storyline. So no Matt taking the power, still can't wait till I can read 76 though and find out why. Oh just realized this story will have some slight Matt bashing, I just don't like him much recently.

Chapter named after the song 'The Decision' By 'The Young Knives'

The Decision

Irma and Hay Lin got back to the bookshop, and it was getting kind of late. "Finally. Tomorrow we are so getting a lift to get that guitar though." Irma said opening the door to the bookshop. "You didn't help move those boxes before." Hay Lin said the two of them walking downstairs. "We got a bass and should be able to get a guitar tomorrow." Hay Lin said putting the bass carefully onto one of the chairs. "So what did you guys come up with?" Irma asked

"The plan is we carrying on trying to find out who entered us in to the contest, while practising as well." Will said explaining plan. "We could just pull out and not stink in the end." Cornelia said. The other gave her a weird look. "What? The contest is in a few week, and we aren't a band." Cornelia explained her opinion. "So what Corny, we don't need to win just good enough that we don't get laugh off if nothing sinister happens." Taranee said.

"You guys are serious." Cornelia stated not asked. "I'm not really that musical." Cornelia said trying to get out of being involved. "Good you can play the bass then." Irma said. "Don't let Joel hear you say that." Hay Lin said. "But that's a good point what can people actually play or do?" Will asked. "I can play drums I have good rhythm from dancing." Taranee said. "Cool Hay Lin?" Taranee asked Hay Lin. "Errm, I guess I can play the guitar, it's the hardest instrument and my hearing powers should make it easier to learn." Hay Lin said.

"That it then, Corny can learn the bass and Will can sing with me." Irma said punching the air above her. "No way, I can't sing." Will said, her hand waving in front of her in denial, as she shook her head from side to side rapidly. "Come on if I have to sing you can sing too." Irma said back, moving across the room and putting a arm over Will shoulder. "Alright still don't like the idea." Will said looking at her feet.

–

At Joel's, Joel was seeing the other guy to the door, before going back up to his room. Joel turned on his TV and jumped down onto his bed. He found it kind of strange, that Irma and her friend wanted to start a band. 3 weeks before a major musical contest, they had no chance of winning no one could get that good in that space of time. Joel would have offered to help them, when Irma came over tomorrow but with Nigel only just joining the band, and them needing to write something new he just wouldn't have the time.

–

The girls had decided to go home for the night, until they had more instruments and could start there wasn't much point staying at the bookshop. Out of all the girls Irma was the last home. The others had gone to the park and then called Peter to give them lifts home, but Irma decided to walk. There wouldn't really have been space in Peter's car anyway.

Irma unlocked the front door and walked inside. "Irma your home kind of late where you been?" Irma Step-mother asked. "Out with Hay Lin and the others." Irma replied as she went upstairs. "Okay just call if your going to be late home again, dinners will be ready in awhile." Anna called up to her as Irma closed the door to her room.

Irma crashed on her bed, still wearing her coat and took her phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialled Joel's number. At Joel's, Joel dived off his bed as he heard his phone ring trying to get to his phone before it stopped ringing. "Hello." He said as he answered. "Hey Jay." Irma said back. "Oh Irma didn't expect you to call so soon." Joel said laying back down on his bed. "I just wanted to ask what time I should come over to pick up that guitar." Irma said stretching out on her bed. "Oh Kyle should bring it over sometime in the morning so anytime after round ten should be okay." Joel said. "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow, and Jay." Irma said. "What?" He said. "Thanks, see you." Irma said. "Kay bye."Joel said before hanging up.

–

The next day, Irma had gone to Joel's and got the guitar as planned, he even gave her a couple small amps to use with the guitar and base, and a backpack to carry them in. Irma arrived at the bookshop and dropped off the stuff. She was meant to meet Hay Lin and Cornelia by the mall so they could figure out how they were going to get a drum kit, and how to get it to the bookshop.

"Irma!" Hay Lin called out to her as she arrived. "Hey Hay Hay"(couldn't resist that.) Irma said hugging Hay Lin. "Hey Corny." Irma said looking to her side while still hugging Hay Lin. "Hey Irma." Cornelia said back joining the hug. "So what's the plan?" Irma said as they stopped hugging. "Our whole allowances." Cornelia said. "Will and Taranee already gave me theirs." She added.

"Your kidding me, drum kits can't cost that much." Irma said shocked. "They do, we're buying a eletric drum kit." Cornelia said. "Why?" Irma asked. "Because it the only kind of drum kit we could get to the bookshop without being obvious." Cornelia explained. "Come on lets go to the music shop." Hay Lin said excited and dragging the two of them off to the shop.

A short time after, the girls had couple boxes, each one around about third the size of one of them. The drum kit was good because compared to a normal one it came apart and stuff to make it easy to transported it. Irma carried one while Cornelia carried the other, and after quite a really long feeling walk the three had gotten the boxes to the bookshop. Another hour later the had gotten them set up. All they had to do now was call Will and Taranee and they could start.

–

Matt sat in his room, he had been here most of the time since getting back to Heatherfield. Excluding the time spent getting ready and playing at the concert a few days back. He had been told that they would be staying for a music contest, but it wasn't that annoyed him. No it was the advert he saw for it.

He figured out just who Wreck 55 were in seconds, it had been one of the band names Joel had liked before they had decided on Cobalt Blue. They had already change their name, and Matt was a little upset by that. No it wasn't that, that really annoyed him though. No it was the girls and the fact they had entered. It meant he had to avoid Will more.

–

"Are you ready?" Irma asked everyone. "Yeah cover your ears." Hay Lin said and they both laughed. Hay Lin strummed the guitar without holding any of the frets. The guitar rang out, not to loud and in tune. It seems Kyle or Joel had decided to tune it before Irma picked it up. "That was alright, but there is still no way we will be able to get good in time." Taranee said. "Not unless we have a little help." Cornelia said. Running over to the portal and seeming to jump through it. "Should we go after her?" Will asked the other. "No she went Kandrakar. Look." Taranee said pointing at the portal.

The image of Cornelia arriving in Kandrakar faded and the others waited until the Cornelia came back. Cornelia came out of the portal a few minutes later. "Cornelia what you go to Kandrakar for?" Will asked intrigued. "Too cheat, girls here is our answer to not having to spend so much time on practice." Cornelia said holding something in here hand. "What are they?" Taranee asked getting up and taking one of the objects. "Knowledge necklaces, I asked the oracle for something to help and these things will give you knowledge on one subject. So we won't have to learn the facts of playing just the habit." Cornelia explained.

"Wow Corny I never knew you could come up with a good idea." Irma said laughing. "What gave you the idea the oracle could help us with music?" Taranee asked. "The breath of time, I figured that the room of magic items they have must have something music related." Cornelia said throwing one of the things to Hay Lin. Catching the necklace Hay Lin looked at it. "So how do we use them?" Hay Lin asked. "Easy name a subject and put them on, as long as you were them you know lots about the subject.." Cornelia said getting annoyed with having to explain how they worked, she should have just taken them to Kandrakar with her.

"But isn't this wrong, it's cheating." Will said. "No it gives you knowledge only, it doesn't give you the ability to play, but it will make learning how to play a lot quicker." Cornelia started to explain again. "Well okay, if the oracle gave them to you I guess it's okay." Will said. "Can we just get on with already." Irma said.


End file.
